Promise
by AlsoI'mBatman
Summary: Bruce made a promise to young Dick Grayson that he will always be there for him if he needs to talk. But Dick isn't little anymore. Will Bruce keep his promise even though the two aren't on speaking terms?


**Promise**

"Bruce!"

Dick called out his guardian's name even though he knew he wouldn't find him in his room. After opening the door and comfirming what he had suspected, that no one was in it, he slumped against the door and cried.

He assumed Bruce was on patrol, but that didn't make it any less hard to deal with the Billionaire's absence. He couldn't get the horrible visions that had woken him up out of his head. His sobbing grew to become hyperventilating and he prayed that Bruce would come back from patrol soon.

He knew Alfred wouldn't hear him. Alfred was either down in the cave, waiting for Bruce to get back or asleep in his own bed. His despair grew when he peeked in Bruce's room to see the digital clock and realised that he hadn't been sleeping that long. Bruce would still be on patrol. _But that doesn't mean I can't go down to the cave to wait for him..._ Dick thought.

Really all he wanted was to get out of the dark, empty hallway, but he knew if he went back to his or Bruce's room, the night terror would come back. So he scrambled to his feet and wiped a few of the tears that still fell down his cheeks. He kept his head down as he made his way to the secret entrance of the cave. He was halfway down the stairs to the cave when he heard another person.

He froze in his tracks in fear. When he didn't hear any voices he continued. He peeked around the corner and caught sight of a figure, typing at the computer. It was Batman. He made sure there was no one else in the cave besides himself and Batman before coming out of the shadows.

"Batman?" he whispered. The man in the cowl turned from his computer for a moment and saw the pajama-clad boy. He held up a finger to signal to be patient, and turned back to the computer. He hadn't seen the tear-streaks running down the boy's face.

"Clark, can we wrap this meeting up a little faster?" He asked the screen. Dick realised he was on a video conference call with the Justice League. He blushed and made sure to stay out of sight of the computer's camera. He got as close to the Dark Knight as he could without being in view of the rest of the League. He didn't hear the answer Superman gave Batman, but it must not have been the one Batman wanted to hear because he looked agitated.

It was that moment that a tiny amount of light from the computer screen hit Dick's face, and Batman saw the tears that had started to silently stream down the boy's face again. Not even Batman could ignore the child that he knew was trying to be obedient, despite the pain in his eyes.

"I have to go, something's come up," Batman abruptly ended the call with the Justice League without further explination. He pulled the cowl off so he could comfort his child. Dick stepped forward and allowed himself to be caught up in his father's embrace.

"I... I'm so sorry," Dick choked out. Bruce narrowed his eyes in confusion at his son.

"Why are you sorry, Dickie?" Dick looked completely miserable.

"I interrupted your call, and... and..."

"Shh, that's okay, It wasn't important. I will always be here for you when you need comfort, don't you ever think that I'm going to turn you away," Bruce soothed.

"Really?" Dick asked with wide blue eyes.

"Yes, I promise. No matter what, I'll be here for you." Bruce hugged the little acrobat tighter to his chest.

**()()()**

Dick discarded his police uniform on the floor of his apartment. He changed from Kevlar to gray sweatpants and a Gotham Knights t-shirt. He ignored the tears streaming down his face and the dark feeling in his stomach as he collapsed on his couch.

Tonight had been awful. He had gone into the fray optimistically. He had come out scarred. It had been a hostage situation. The man now haunting Dick's visions had gone into the bank with a gun. It was that simple. But it had all gone so wrong, so fast.

It started off in his favor. He had almost coaxed the man to lower his weapon, but an infant had suddenly started crying. The woman had tried to quiet it but the robber was startled into shooting. He had been unable to stop the man from wounding the mother and killing the infant before tackling him to the ground.

The police department said he was going to recieve a medal for his bravery. Dick only saw it as a failure.

The vision of the crying mother never left his eyes as he trembled in his apartment. He didn't even attempt to turn on the television, he knew what would be on the news. He ignored several phone calls in favor of curling up on his couch and blocking everything out. After about half an hour he decided that he couldn't stand it any longer. He knew who would be able to comfort him.

It had been a long time since Dick had last had an argument with Bruce, but they weren't exactly making weekly visits to each other. They were still repairing everything. But Dick knew that no one else in the world would understand, so when he got in his car and began the drive to Gotham, his stomach settled slightly.

As the manor pulled into view he started to have second thoughts, but continued on. He didn't bother knocking on the door or ringing the bell, choosing instead to enter the security codes that would allow him inside. Dick walked through the main entrance and crept into the study, where he suspected he would find his father.

"-is Bruce. Please, please, call me back. I know your upset, I just want to talk, Dick." Bruce put the phone back on it's base and rubbed his temples.

"Bruce?" Dick timidly called out from the doorway. Bruce instantly stood up.

"Dick! I've been calling you-" He broke off his sentence as he saw the look on his son's face. It was the same one he got when he was upset since he was eight years old. Those blue eyes and high cheekbones didn't change. Bruce's own eyes watered as he stepped forward and pulled his son into a hug.

"I... I failed. I let that baby die," Dick sobbed.

"They're calling you a hero. There were over a dozen hostages, you saved all of their lives."

"But not the most innocent one." Dick buried his head in his father's chest and let his emotions out. Bruce held him tight, just as he had when he was little.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen, so we can tell Alfred that you're going to be staying here tonight," Bruce suggested after a few moments. Dick pulled back and looked to his father with wide blue eyes. He was still a few inches shorter than Bruce, he would never be taller, but despite how much Dick had grown in so many ways, the pained look in his eyes still made Bruce feel like he was holding his son at eight years old, instead of twenty.

"You'll let me stay here?" Dick sniffled a few times and tried to swallow his tears.

"Of course," Bruce soothed.

"I... I'm so sorry..." Dick couldn't hold back his sobs any more.

"I'm not sure what your sorry about, chum." Bruce put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I came here unannounced and just started spilling my problems on you and I'm so sorry-" Bruce pulled Dick into a hug again.

"Don't ever feel like you're not welcome here. I won't turn you away if you need help." They stayed quiet in each others arms for a few minutes, content to be comforted, before Dick broke the silence.

"Thanks, Dad," Dick whispered, and Bruce hugged him tighter.


End file.
